The purpose of this project is to study the formation, function and the destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward various matrix molecules including collagens, glycoproteins, and proteoglycans. Current aspects of this project include (1) characterization of the interactions between matrix molecules, (2) their effect on cell growth and differentiation and (3) DNA changes in various pathological conditions.